Fate
Fate(運命,Unmei)is the first episode of the Jyu-Oh-Sei anime. Short Summary Twin brothers,Thor and Rai,after their parents got murdered by an unkown person,get sent to Chimaera-dangerous planet filled with carnivorous plants where only the worst of the criminals are sent as a form of death sentence. To survive,humans need to turn back to animals,and to rise to the top and leave the hellish place,you need to become the Beast King. Thor is more than ready to fight but his younger brother is much more timid and weaker. On the planet they meet Zagi-leader of the wildlings who teaches them the basics about their new world and a lot of new enemies. Long Summary Episode starts with brothers Thor and Rai running away from unknown people trying to kill them. Rai starts falling behind and tells Thor to wait,tripping and falling. However Thor helps him get up and they keep on running,while Thor swares to keep him safe instead of their parents. We then go back to the past before their arrival. We get an explanation about the Balkan star system and we find out that Thor wishes to became a pilot and go back to the Earth,despite being told that he should follow his parents' footsteps and became a scientist. Rai promises to follow him,as a scientist. When they get home they notice that the power has been cut off without triggering the security system. Thor tells Rai to hide but he refuses and follows him into the room where they see their parents murdered. Suddenly someone throws a smoke bomb,quickly knocking Rai out and soon after,Thor but not before he notices shadows dressed as Federation Army-Special Forces who were supposed to protect his father.They are put in rocket-like-capsules and sent off to Chimaera where they wake up,surrounded by nothing but plant life. We return to the brothers running away. They fall down a hill and manage to escape their pursuers. They still have no idea where they are and why they were being chased. Thor pulls out a small sack that he woke up with and quickly says that it smells terrible. He also pulls out a beam knife,wondering if "they" expect them to fight with it. They decide they should keep moving so they wouldn't be found but they quickly realize that Rai has twisted his ankle. He tries to reassure his brother but Thor refuses to let him so he helps him walk. But before they can leave,Rai is grabbed by some vines. He manages to get out but they are once again found by their pursuers. Suddenly the enemies are stopped by someone else. He looks at them,smiles and says that they are under his protection. We find out from one of the pursuers that the man's name is Zagi. Pursuers leave and Zagi introduces himself to the twins and tells them to follow him. He gives us an explanation about Chimaera-a place where only the worst criminals are sent, nothing more than a death sentence. The existence of the planet is kept a secret. People on it must be careful due to the carnivours plant life,and it's what forced them to go back to their animal roots. That's why it's residents named it "Planet of the Beast King"-where only the king of beasts can survive. Zagi also tells them how the planet is divided into four rings,plus wildlings who don't belong to any of them. He also says that the only way to leave the planet is to became THE Beast King. Zagi expreses suprise to see twin brothers,with pale skin,blue eyes and silver hair. But they are interupted by others yelling at Rai for spilling precious water and they start beating him. They are stopped by Thor,who says he will take the punishment instead of Rai,so they beat him up instead. Later on,in a cave,Rai apologizes to Thor. Zagi comes to explain how their water supply is almost gone and it's making everyone "touchy". He asks Rai to let him talk to Thor alone. He tells him how,as long as Rai is there, things like this will keep happening because he is weak,as good as dead. But Thor says that he is his younger brother. Zagi tells him how nighttime is harsh but he can try and fool himself untill then. At the end,he will die if he keeps trying to protect him. The brothers are walking throw forest. Rai isn't taking the heat too well and asks his brother for a drink. But Thor refuses,saying he just had some and they can't afford any breaks. Rai falls down,unable to keep going. Thor starts thinking about what Zagi said-if he wants to live,he needs to leave his brother behind. But he is unable to even think about that. But after hearing his brother give up so easily,Thor gets mad and tells him that he will leave him right there. He pulls his beam knife on his scared brother,who throws a rock on him in self-defence,cutting Thor's face. Rai tries to talk him out of it but Thor seems to ignore him. But in the end he isn't able to kill him,seeing his own reflection in his brother. Suddenly more people come out. They tell to the brothers that they are not allowed to be on the Ocher ring teritory and they will be executed for tresspassing. Thor asks them to let them of with a warning because they just got there and didn't know. In exchange he would give them the beam knife. The second-in-charge gets closer to take a look at the knife and Thor suddenly turns it on and runs the blade throw him,killing him on the spot. He tells Rai to run but he is quickly caught. One of the enemies starts shooting from fire arms,waking up the plant life around him. Rai is caught among the vines and quickly swallowed. Thor also gets caught but he is saved by an unknown person.